1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to DC-to-DC converting device. More particularly, the present invention relates to multiphase DC-to-DC converter.
2. Description of Related Art
With advances in technology, various kind of electrical devices are commonly used in human life. Different electrical devices or different electrical circuits in an electrical device normally involve different applications of DC voltages. Therefore, a steady and reliable DC-to-DC converting device has been becoming more and more important.
Generally, the upper limit of the output current for a single-phase power converting device is about 30 Amperes (A). If the output current exceeds the upper limit, the performance would be fast deteriorated. Hence, in a device configured with a high driving current, such as a computer or a car, multiphase DC-to-DC converting devices are needed. However, the conventional multiphase DC-to-DC converting device has problems that the output currents of each phases are usually uneven, and when the output current is overly biased, the multiphase DC-to-DC converting device may therefore have a inferior performance becoming unsteady. As such, the components therein may face potential damages by overheating.
Hence, a multiphase DC-to-DC converting device with even output currents of each phase is required.